Path of Vengeance
by karndragon
Summary: The Zero Requiem was to suppose to bring peace and a better future to the world but now a former Britannian prince wants to destroy the peace and bring his vengeance to the world. But a former knight of the Demon Emperor will stand against him.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Code Geass

**A/N: **This is my own R3 fanfic with another set of OC's (hope it's not too much)

**Prologue**

Lelouch vi Britannia, the 99th emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and first and only emperor of the entire world stood on his parade smiling, smiling at the fact that the final phase of plan would be complete and the one who would carry it out would be his own persona, Zero. The Zero that would strike the final blow was none other than his Knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. It was a promise that Suzaku would kill Lelouch and the hatred that had form on the 99th emperor would die along with him.

As Zero struck the sword in Lelouch's flesh, there was a blanket of silence throughout the area. The pain that Lelouch felt in his body was excruciating.

"Suzaku was tearing up underneath the mask, "Le…Lelouch."

"The punishment for what you've had done shall be this then," Lelouch said in a low tone as his head rested on Suzaku's shoulder, "you will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth," Lelouch put his hand that had his own blood and rubbed in on the mask, "you will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasure of your life for the benefit of the world, for eternity."

"This geass I do solemnly accept," Suzaku replied still tears still streaming from his face.

Suzaku pulled the sword out of Lelouch and Lelouch was feeling very light. He then stumbled on his float and slid right next to his sister Nunnally. Nunnally was surprised to see her brother like this still couldn't really comprehend to what just happened.

"Lelouch, are you...?" Nunnally muttered.

Lelouch still had his eyes open and then Nunnally instinctively held her brother's hand. She was shocked because the next thing she knew, she saw images of Lelouch's memory and the saw that he and Suzaku had in store for the world.

Nunnally's eyes widen when she realized, "You mean…everything you've done until now…" Nunnally held Lelouch's hand to her left cheek with tears, "Oh big brother, I love you."

Lelouch still had his eyes open and muttered, "Yes, I destroy the world…and create it…anew."

With that, Lelouch's eyes closed and his heart stopped beating.

Nunnally became hysterical, "You can't leave me! You can't please open your eyes big brother please. BIG BROTHER!"

Zero swung the sword that was dripping the blood of the world's emperor. Cornelia came out of hiding and call out.

"Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!" Cornelia called out.

People were going to free the people that were set to be executed. Some the people, who were bound, were shock and was taking in what had happen.

Jeremiah was secretly smiling and talked in his communicator, "This isn't good, everyone retreat."

"Is that who I think it is…?" Todoh muttered in surprised.

"It's Zero," Kallen interjected with tears in her eyes, "It's him, it's Zero."

"It's unfair," Nunnally cried with tears, "All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you," she clutched to her brother tightly, "how could I ever look forward to the future without you."

Nunnally cried to heart's content while resting her head on her dead brother while everyone chanted Zero all over.

On top of the building, a young man watched the event with grief, "This is your answer Lelouch. This is not right, you think that this will solve every problem. No, what you did was just run away from your own problems," he gritted his teeth, "the fools that betrayed you are going to live with their happy lives while you end up dead and bashed on for your act." He looked at Zero directly, "It's insulting that you would have Suzaku Kururugi as your successor."

The young man had black wild short hair with a ponytail and crimson eyes. He stood 5'10 and had a little muscular built. He wore a white shirt, blue jeans with a black belt, black shoes, and a gray trench coat with rolled up sleeves that went up to his elbows.

The young man looked at the sky, "Soon, a new threat will occurred and I'm sure that the bastard will think things will be easy since Lelouch is now dead. But, he still has me to deal with. I won't let Lelouch's sacrifice be wasted by the wretch…Rowan phi Britannia."

**Unknown place in a dark room**

A man in his mid twenties with long platinum hair and violet eyes wearing a blue imperial garb watched the event on his television and was grinning.

"Hehe, so Lelouch, this is your answer. Ha, that's why you are a weakling, a stupid frail brat."

A man came in the room and bowed to the man watching TV, "Lord Rowan, I've recovered the blue prints of the F.L.E.I.A. warhead."

"You managed to find them?" Rowan asked still watching his television.

"Yes my prince."

"Good, phase one is complete," Rowan paused, "Jarvis, my little brother is an idiot, isn't he?"

"Hm, yes I believe that Master Lelouch is quite foolish."

Rowan had a huge smile, "He thinks he solved the problems of this rotten world, but I will prove him wrong and I will avenge my father…and Lady Marianne."

"Should we include your brother, Prince Schneizel in this?"

"Hm, no, let my stupid older brother stay trapped with Lelouch's geass. He lost because he got arrogant."

"Very well…oh, what about Kaisuke?"

Rowan's expression showed that he was annoyed by the mention of that name, "Continue to search for that half breed. When you find him, kill him."

"It will be done." With that, Jarvis left.

Rowan thought to himself, "_Father, Lady Marianne, you will be avenged._"

**That the end of this first chapter.**


End file.
